The legend of Zelda: The forgotten king's
by Watertribecouncil7
Summary: A great battle happened long ago and lasted for many years. So many deaths happened, so much suffuring! This is only the first chapter and there will be more on the way


Today is the day! The day the kingdom won the long war and declared independence. It was a national holiday and the people all around to hear the story of the Great War. "Presenting the ruler of the land, the princess, Rachel of the royal family!" Declared the guard at the steps of the palace. "Today, fellow citizens, is the day that we became free. This day should be told for generations to come, so I shall tell it and you shall pass it down from your children to their children" 1

Long ago a mighty king had called war upon the dark forces created from darkness its self, evil creatures that reek havoc and destroy everything in their path and they needed to be stopped. There was light in the land until that very day. The mighty king knew he couldn't destroy the forces. The ancient sages have come together for the first time to help the king. The king was talking with the sages when he was interrupted by a small knight "Sir, you might want to take a look at this!" leading the king over to the edge. The king stopped cold in his tracks looking at what could possibly be his end. An army 10x larger than his, but there was something different about this, almost like they were stronger and more alert than normal. The king was running out of time. The sages got together and started to create a magic armor. This armor was the lightest armor made from the best material it had 3 gems on the right arm, a red, green and blue gem. The first sage, sage of the forest said, "The green gem is from us the forest, it will give life and enable you the ability to control the forest life" The second sage of fire said "My brothers give you the ability to control the fire and bring warmth even in the darkest places" The third and final sage said "We give you the flow of the water and the ability to freeze objects, be careful, if you use to much of these gems you will get yourself killed it burns your inside reserves" With that in this mind, the king took the armor and put it over him at that moment he could feel the power flow threw his body and he was ready to take out any army. 2

The king and the sages' army were all lined up on the battle field ready for battle and on the other side were the forces of darkness. The king with his new armor held up his sword proudly. "Today light shall prevail and darkness shall fall, it is written in the books that light always overcomes darkness, we cannot lose. We fight for the holy land, we fight till the end!" at that last sentence he held his sword out yelling 'Charge' and the massive ran towards the other massive army. The king went head first into the army and took about a much of soldiers. He was swinging his sword left and right, blood was now dripping down his armor, body part were flying everywhere. Then a loud clap of thunder from the sky was heard all around. On top of the hill was a strange figure, a man with darkness obeying him, worshiping him? He turned and in his hand was a sword of shadows? This couldn't be possible. He yelled something and a green and brown spear appeared around his hand. Pointing it right at the king. Then everything when blank after that. A massive wave rippled through the air killing thousands of soldiers from the holy land. The king lucky managed to escape. Now it was personal. While the rest of the soldiers fought the dark forces. The king had matters of his own to handle. He tapped the red gem and his sword erupted into flames the heat of a thousand suns and it was at his control. He charged at the dark leader and this was the moment of truth, which side shall win? "HAHAHAHA!" laughed the evil leader. "The great holy land sends this tiny thing to come and defeat me? Step aside weakling!" The evil leader went to punch the king but missed and hit the ground instead making a crater. The king kept avoiding his punches to ware him out. Then the evil leader stopped and said "Maybe i under estimated you little one, but no matter!" he swung his sword write at the king and it collided with the fire sword making a spark. The king was now into full combat with his sword against the leader of darkness, swinging jumping and spinning every attack that came to mind he attacked but nothing seemed to hurt him. He then came up with the idea to use more of the armor. He tapped all of the gems at once. Then the ground erupted cause fire, water, ice, lava, earth, and roots to form around his sword. The king then struck at the evil leader that was the worst mistake ever. A giant explosion appeared over the area, all the soldiers on both sides stopped and looked, but they could not see the actual battle. The king and leader were now frozen in stone, stuck in suspended animation. The war raged on but light fell causing thousands from the castle to die and the royal family fell, after the battle the dark forces searched for their leader but could find no trace of him, they just disappeared. The royal land fell and there was no more light just darkness. The sages when into a deep sleep causing panic, the royal artifact was lost and forgotten. The two legendary kings remained frozen and the armor was lost forever. 3

To be continued... 4

(Maybe)


End file.
